Letters From Fang
by B.K.Jones
Summary: Max is a girl who doesn't dream about meeting 'the one' or even bother with love. Fang wants to do as much as possible before his second tour over seas, and the number one thing on his list is to fall in love. When his eyes land on Max he falls head over heels for her only to realize that she refuses to feel the same. Can he get her to fall for him? Or will it be too late?
1. Stupid Ketchup

_Letters From Fang_

_A Maximum Ride FanFiction_

**Author's Note: Hello people of earth! I am here with a new story! There are a few things that you need to know about this story first though. It will be a FAX story. Their relationship will be slow so please be patient. Also all of the characters from this story is taken out of the series. The main characters are in their late teens and early twenties and go to college or in the army. That is all I can think of right now so enjoy my story and please review! I'll upload weekly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, although I do own this idea so please don't steal it.**

**Beta: I am a very lucky writer since I have a pretty amazing Beta. So props to keep-turning-the-pages to making this story readable!**

**Dedication: To my brother and every other solider (from where ever you are) for keeping us safe.**

* * *

Chapter One:

I sit down on the red shiny barstool for the first time after the four grueling hours of lunch hour. So many needy people. So many requests. And that one woman! Oh my god, where did she put all of that soda? The doorbell rings, and I groan and drop my head into my arms. I pull it back up and stand up. I make my way to the employee lounge. I would use that word loosely. It is as a big as a storage room with cubbies built into the wall, and a full length mirror screwed into the back of the metal door.

I dig into my cubbie and pull out my backpack. I push around the spare clothes and take out a stick of deodorant, a brush, and chapstick. I untie my red apron and lay it out smoothly next to the small black microwave. I turn my attention to the long mirror on the door. I lift the white v-neck shirt up and straighten out my red tank top. I smear deodorant under both arms.

I pull back on the tight, white v-neck shirt and pull down the tank top to cover my cleavage. I pull the tank top just a little past the tail end of the shirt. I straighten out my black yoga pants and pull them up. I pull out the elastic in my hair and it cascades around my shoulder in messy waves that end at my shoulders.

I brush through the light brown strands lightly and lace it back into a pony tail. I pull the end over my shoulder. I smooth out my eyebrows and smear pink strawberry tasting chapstick over my thick bottom lip and thin top one. I shove everything back in the bag and put it back into the cubbie.

I re-tie the red apron around my waist. I give myself a smile but then let it fall. I open the door and walk out. Only six more hours until closing. I dig out my notepad and purple pen. I make my way to the lone person who is sitting at the last booth next to the juke box. A blond girl walks in front of me with an iced coke in her hand. Her walk is a little faster than most and peppier.

Her long tan legs are shown off by a thigh length skirt. I stop mid-walk and watch as Beth makes her way to the dark haired guy. He looks up from the glossy white table. He gives Beth a polite half smile but it drops instantly. She sets down the iced coke and slides it across the table, bending over slightly.

I cock my eyebrow at her bold move. She slowly stands up and takes out her pink pen and pad. With a flirty hair flip and a cute smile with both dimples showing she takes his order, which I am guessing didn't go the way she wanted by the frown on her face. I follow her to the back where the computer is. She bites her lip and her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

"So, who is the guy at table thirty-three?"

Beth looks up from the computer, a small smile on her face. "His name is Fang," she says with a sweet voice. "He is so mysterious, dark, and sexy!" she squeals.

I roll my eyes. "I take it that this isn't the first time you have seen Mr. Mysterious, Dark and Sexy."

Her smile spreads. "No!"she squeals. "He's come here every Wednesday afternoon, right when my shift starts. I think he likes me."

I give her an encouraging smile. By the way he smiled at her just a few minutes ago I would beg to differ, but who am I to tell her that? Her smile drops just a little.

"Or, at least I think he does,"she whispers mostly to herself.

I poke her arm. "Hey, you are a beautiful girl with a great personality. He's just playing hard to get."

She looks back up from the computer screen. "You think so?" Hope shines in her eyes.

I ignore the guilt that is starting to form in my gut. He could be playing hard to get. She smiles at me.

"You're right!" She says and skips off back into the dining room.

The doorbell rings, and I hear her introduce the guests. Her sweet voice and footsteps followed by others echo around the room. When she tells them my name I double check my apron pockets for pens and paper. I walk out into the open. It is a family of four. I pull out my pad and pen, and pull my lips into a smile.

"Hello and welcome to Lancy Loo's. My name is Max and I will be your waitress," I say with a kind smile.

The man and woman look up at me briefly then back at the menus. The two teenagers don't even spare me a glance.

"Can I start y'all off with something to drink?" I ask.

"Sweet tea.," the woman says.

"Water.," the man orders.

"Coke,." both of the teenagers say at the same time.

I nod and rush to write down the orders. I look up from my messy, smeared, purple ink hand writing.

"Anything else?" I ask. "An appetizer?"

"Just rolls."

I nod and part from the table. I make my way past Fang, his head hanging low. He looks up and from the corner of my eye I can see him wave me back. I turn around.

"Do you need something Fa-sir," I quickly recover.

He grabs his glass with his long, olive colored fingers and jiggles his empty glass. A few un-melted ice cubes hit the sides of the glass.

"More coke,." He commands, authority covering his voice.

I raise my eyebrow. "Please?" I say suggestively.

He gives me a look. "Please.,"he says, his voice low, sexy, and arrogantly.

I narrow my eyes at him. What is with this guy? He clearly wasn't brought up with a thing called manners or southern hospitality. I take the glass from his hands and walk back to the waitress area., trying to now show him how quickly he got under my skin.

"Beth?" I call out.

No answer. I sigh and roll my eyes. I slam down the glass. I quickly make my table their drinks and then Fang's. I balance them all on a small black tray. Slowly but surely I make my way to my table and pass out the drinks, leaving the one coke on the tray.

"Are you ready to order your meal or wait for your appetizer?" I ask them.

"Wait," the man said.

I nod silently and pick up the glass of coke and tuck the tray under my arm. I walk over to Fang and he looks at me. A smug half smile dances on his lips and private laughter can be seen in his eyes. Is he laughing at me? I set down the drink a little harder than I should have and coke sloshes over the side.

"Damn it," I curse under my breath.

"Here," Fang says.

I look up to see him passing me a napkin. I take it and dry my hand and then the table.

"Thanks," I mutter. "Your food should be here shortly," I tell him.

Before he could ask me anything or look at me with those eyes I turn my back and walk away. I slam down the black tray and I hear a low whistle. I turn my attention to Holden, one of our cooks.

"What has you in such a bad mood, Max?" he asks.

"Just some arrogant, rude guy out there," I tell him. "I have no idea how Beth can like him!"

Holden nods like he knows what I am talking about. "Well, you and Beth are two different people. She is nice and bubbly and you are..." He lets the sentence hang in the air.

I raise an eyebrow to him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "And I am?"

Intimidating and impulsive," he says, a little uncertain.

I cross my arms, clearly offended. "I am not!"

He rolls his eyes. "You're doing it right now," he says as he walks away.

I lean against the wall. "I am not."

"You aren't what?" Beth asks her cheery voice clashing with my bad mood.

I shake my head. "Nothing. I'm just tired from the lunch rush hour."

Beth nods and watches as Rachet places Fang's order in the window. She grabs it and turns to me on her way.

"Beth!" I call out.

She turns around, her blue eyes showing her confusion. "Yeah?"

"How can you like him?" I ask and then shake my head. "No scratch that, how can you even stand him?" I ask before my mouth could catch up to my brain.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"He is just an arrogant jerk who has zero manners," I explain. "I have never met anyone who can get under my skin so quickly."

"Are you talking about Fang?" Beth asks.

I nod and she shakes her head. "Hang on. Let me give him his food. Then we can talk."

I wait for her to come back and in the matter of a few minutes she is back. She leans against the wall and crosses her arms.

"Fang is a sweet guy who always says please and thank you. He even leaves more than enough tip money." Beth says.

My jaw literally drops. "What?" I say shocked. "He is the complete opposite with me."

Beth just shrugs. "Maybe he doesn't like you." She says simply.

For some reason I hated the thought of the him not liking me. Probably because I don't think that omeone has ever _not_ liked me. Before I could even get a word in, Rachet dings a bell.

"Max! Your order is up!" he yells at me.

Both Beth and I turn to him giving him a strange look. His green eyes shine with playfulness.

"We _are_ right here, Rachet,." Beth says. "Yeah, Rachet. We aren't even ten feet away from you." I add.

"I know," he says with a playful smirk.

I roll my eyes and grab the basket of bread. I grab four saucers and make my way to the table. I set saucers in front of everyone and then the bread basket in the middle. I once again dig out my pad and pen.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Cheese burger, no onions, and with fries," the man said.

"The house salad with ranch dressing,." the woman said.

I quickly write down the first two orders before looking at the two teenagers. I look up to see both pairs of eyes staring at me.

"I want the chicken tender plate with honey mustard."

"I want the grilled cheese sandwich."

I nod and write down those orders.

"Anything else?" I ask.

They all shake their heads once. I sigh and walk away from the table.

"Excuse me, Miss!" A voice calls out.

I straighten up and turn around tightly. I take a couple steps closer to the dreaded table.

"What can I help you with?" I ask.

"I need more ketchup,." he says, blinking up at me.

I look pointedly at the full ketchup bowl sitting in front of him. He follows my gaze and then snaps his eyes back up at me.

"I don't like this ketchup," he says with a shrug.

"It all comes from the same bottle," I tell him slowly.

He shrugs again and leans back into the booth. "Get a different bottle," he says.

Anger boils under my skin. "Because you're just _that_ special?" I challenge.

He looks me dead in the eye. "Yes."

I grind my teeth together. "Fine!" I bite out.

I grab his saucer of ketchup and march towards the waitress station. Beth is leaning against the wall, her thumbs flying across her phone.

"Here." I say and thrust the ketchup under her nose.

She looks up from the phone and lifts up her eyebrow. "What is this?" She asks.

"Your dream guy's ketchup. He said he didn't like it and wants some more from a different bottle." I say with a sneer.

Her lips turn into a smirk. "Did he really say that?" she asks.

"Yes!" I nearly yell. "Now please give him 'fresh ketchup'. I have my table's order to tend to."

With that I stomp my foot and make my way to the computer. I angrily punch in the buttons and then double check the computer before sending the order to the kitchen.

"Max!" the blond calls out.

I turn around to see Beth standing there with worry written across her perfect features.

"He said that the ketchup was fine. That you insisted on taking it and was rude to him." she says.

My jaw drops. "That is _not _true!" I sputter, unbelieving.

Beth puts her hands on her slim waist. "Max, I think after this table you should go home. I can hold down the fort until Kate gets here." she says.

Sighing, I give up and drop my head in submission. "Yeah, okay."

I take a seat in the back room waiting for Rachet's booming voice to echo through the small restaurant. I don't have to wait long.

"Max! Food is ready!"


	2. Mr Ketchup

_Letters From Fang_

_A Maximum Ride FanFiction_

**Author's Note: Hello people of earth and perhaps beyond! I can't believe the feedback I got from just the first chapter. So thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite/and just read the chapter to give this book a chance! Here is chapter two and I am sorry it took so long. It is still summer and vacation time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does!**

**Beta: Props to keep-turning-the-pages for making this once again worthy of being read!**

**Dedication: To every waitress or waiter who has had an outrageous customer and kept their cool!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The early morning rays are playing peek-a-boo with the top of the trees. The birds tweet in harmony and a few squirrels run across the dirt path. I bend down and tighten up my shoe laces for both feet. I stand up and dust away the dirt that stuck to my knees,. I plugging in my ear buds and cranking up the heavy beat until it drowns out the outside world.

I start off with a slow walk and slowly pick up the pace until I am at a full run. I glance down at my wrist watch and then focuse my eyes back up. I concentrate on my breathing and my heart rate. In..… out. In... out. In... ow! I land on my butt roughly, the palm of my hands taking most of the impact.

I rip out the ear buds and look up to see what I ran into.

It couldn't have been a tree or even a boulder. No, it just _had_ to be him. I scoot back and scramble to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asks, glancing down at my bloody palms.

"I'm fine!" I bite out. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Running."

I wipe the blood on my black pants. "Are you sure you didn't mean stalking?"

He raises his eyebrow. "I'm your father, Max. A father is allowed to see his daughter."

I narrow my eyes. "You are _not_ my father. A father would not walk out on his three kids and his wife with no reason or explanation." Venom drips from my lips.

"Max, can we please put this behind us? We are all grown adults now. This is me reaching out to you." Jeb pleads.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Adults? You left when Ari was five! When Maya and I were fifteen!" I hiss at him. "Do you know how hard mom had to work to just give us the basics? That me and Maya had to get jobs for Maya, alone, to go to senior prom? That Maya and I took turns paying for Ari to go on his field trips so he wouldn't be left out? And where were you? Not one birthday or Christmas card from you in five years!" I yell.

Jeb just stares at me. "I - I didn't know-"

I scoff. "You didn't know!" I roll my eyes. "Look, I have to go, _dad,_ or I am going to be late for class."

His eyes go wide. "You're in college?"

"Yes. I am trying to build myself a future One that you aren't in." I spit.

With that I spin on my heel and run like I'm running out of hell. I reach the mouth of the running path and quickly make my way to my apartment. I run up the four flights of stairs. I dig into my pocket for my key and open the door.

"Morning, Max," Mark says, not looking up from the stove.

"Hey, Mark.," I say.

I walk through the hall, passing Dylan's room. I reach the bathroom and flick on the light switch.

"Max? You're back early," Dylan says.

I turn around to face my best friend. His blue eyes shine with concern and his lips are in a thin white line. With one look from me, he comes rushing towards me and envelopes me into a hug.

"What happened?" he asks as he pulls away.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Just a little blast from the past. Now I've got to go, medical classes won't wait for anybody."

With that I take one last step back into the bathroom and shut the door. I strip out of my running clothes even though I've barely even broken a sweat. I rip the band out of my hair and let the loose hairs tumble down my back, my headache slowly fading away. I turn on the hot water and wait for steam to smother the bathroom before I could even get in.

When the water turns cold and all the suds have gone down the drain I shut off the water and step on the fluffy floor mat. Water droplets instantly soak the floor mat as I use the towel to squeeze the water out of my hair. Patting down the rest of my body, I wrap the towel around my body and leave the bathroom.

I dart to my room and drop the towel. I quickly slip on some underwear and a ratty old bra. What? I'll be in scrubs and I'm not planning for anyone to see me anyways. I quickly put on a tank top and a Winnie the Pooh top and bottoms. I lace up my white sneakers. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Max. I made you some toast," Mark says.

I give him a friendly smile and take a piece off of the corner. "Manks, 'Ark!" I call out as I walk out of the door.

"Hey, Max, what are you doing here? You don't work until tomorrow's lunch." Gozen says.

I shrug at the owner. "Kate called me about twenty minutes ago. She doesn't feel well and asked me to fill in for her."

Gozen shakes his bald head at me. "Max, you are young and pretty. You need to get out and have fun."

I shrug again. "I have fun."

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Working here and studying isn't fun."

I shrug again and walk around to the waitress station. I see Beth stacking up cups.

"Hey, Beth."

Beth swings her head over to me, her black bangs hanging in her eyes. She tucks them behind her ear and gives me a kind smile.

"Hey, Max," she says and starts stacking cups again.

It is weird that Beth decided to be a waitress from how shy she is. I mean she is nice and easily lovable but she can't keep a conversation going for anything. The door rings and I look at Beth.

"Can you get that one, Max?. My plate is kind of full,." she asks me.

"Of course," I say and walk around the corner.

I walk up to the front with a menu in my hand to meet no one other than _him. _A smile breaks out on his face and all I can do is roll my eyes.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I mock.

"Table for one, babe," he says.

I roll my eyes and take him to the booth he sat in last time. I slam down the menu and pick up the three extra silverware packets. I move out of his way so he can sit down.

"Aw, babe. You know my favorite spot," he coos.

I roll my eyes. "What would you like to drink?" I ask.

"Coke, babe," he says.

I roll my eyes again. Jeez, at this rate my eyes are going to roll out of my head. "My name is Max," I snap at him.

I spin on my heel and stomp my way towards the waitress station. I dig my phone out of my pocket.

_To: Kate_

_I hate you._

I press the send button and shove it back into my pocket. I grab a glass and fill it with ice and coke, not even making sure it is clean. Ha! Take that, Fang! I grab a straw and make my way back to his table. I set down the glass - not slamming it. I learned my lesson last time. I bring out my notepad and signature purple pen.

"Do you know what you want?" I ask him.

"Your traditional burger... with extra ketchup," he says with a wink.

I force myself to not gag. "Is that all?" I ask.

He nods. "Thanks, sweetheart,." he says.

I glare at him. "My name is Max."

He sits back and drapes his arm across the back of the booth. "I know."

I scoff and walk away. I punch in the numbers into the POS machine roughly. My apron buzzes. I push the 'OK' button and I hear the ticket printing in the kitchen. I pull out my phone and hit the open button on my messages.

_From: Kate_

_What did I do? :(_

_To: Kate_

_I'm stuck with Mr. Ketchup!_

I press the send button. I lean against the wall brushing the fly away hairs out of my face.

"So, is that him?" Beth asks.

I roll my head to the side. "Is that who?" I ask.

Beth puts her hands on her hips. "Is that the guy who Kate has been fawning over for the past couple of days?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, she sure knows how to pick them."

Beth lets out a little shy giggle. "Do you not approve?"

"No! I do not! Just yesterday he asked me to get him ketchup - when it was already full,! might I add!. And when I saw that he already had ketchup, he said that he didn't like the taste and wanted some more from a different bottle!"

Beth giggles. "Really?"

"Yeah! And then Kate went to go ask him about it. She came back saying that I went crazy and just took his ketchup!" I say exasperated!

Beth shakes his head and laughs. "Sounds like he's flirting with you."

"Whatever!" I say.

"Food's ready, Max!" Gozen says.

I take the burger and refill of coke and take it to his table. I set down the drink and slide the burger in front of him.

"Look good?" I ask.

"Yes, you do," he says with his eyes focused on mine.

A blush fills my cheeks. "Uh - I - e-enjoy," I fumble and quickly walk away.

What the hell just happened? Did I just blush? And stutter?


	3. The Slow Librarian

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry I am late! I got a new job and I started college! I am sorry! But here is the next update! It hasn't been edited. I'm too impatient to wait for my beta! (When she beta's this chapter I will replace it!) Also you will have the next chapter by next week. I will go back to updating weekly...maybe even daily if I have time. I am sorry though! Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride!**

**Dedication: To everyone who is sticking with me on this story and to the new comers!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

The muscles in my arms are starting to twitch and give out. I swear if this lady doesn't hurry up my arms are going to fall off! The person at the front says a kind thanks to the librarian and we all move up a foot. Yes! Only three people in front of me now.

"Ugh! My poor arms!" A voice behind me complains loudly.

I turn around and over the tower of thick medical books I see a small girl with wild black curly hair holding a tower of thick dusty books also.

"I know right." I relate.

Her eyes flick over to me and she gives me a wide smile, flashing two rows of hot pink braces. She shakes her head to get random curls out from her large round dark eyes.

"I'm Nudge." She chirps.

I nod. "Max. I would shake your hand, but..." I let the sentence fall and look pointedly at the tower of books.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I swear just because library's are old school doesn't mean I want to become old school!" She says with a little giggle.

I open my mouth to put some input in, but she beats me.

"I mean, she is so slow! I might be her age by the time we get to the front. Move up." She adds at the end.

I look up towards the front of the line. Two people have left and I am next. The mousy looking girl quickly takes her two books off the counter and swiftly walks away. Geez, she couldn't be that bad, could she?

"Next!" She hisses.

I step forward and drop my tower of books. Behind her half moon glasses her beady eyes narrow and her lips turn into a deeper scowl. She begins to scan all of the books. At least I know why it took so long. This lady moves as slow as time its self. She even reminds me of that librarian in the movie Monster University.

"They are due next Monday. Don't be late." She hisses.

All I can do is nod as I take my books back into my arms. I'm not even out of the door and my arms are once again screaming in pain. I really need to work out. I climb down the step slowly and waddle my way to my car. I balance the tower of books with my hip and one arm while I fish for my keys into my pocket. I pull out the key pad and punch the button to open the trunk. With a pop the truck opens. I quickly set down the books.

"Hey Max!"

I turn to see Nudge awkwardly waddling over to me. If that is how I looked walking to my car, I apologize to whoever saw me.

"Hey Nudge."

When she gets close enough to me I take half of her books and hold them for her.

"Thanks." She says. "Now we know why the line was moving so slow! She is slow! She even reminds me of the libraian off of Monster University. Have you seen that movie? It is so cute!" She rushes.

"I know right! I thought the same thing!" I say proudly, glad that I am not the only one who thought that.

A screech of brakes has me covering my ears and glaring at the bus. Nudge readjust her books to carry them better.

"Well that is my ride." She says.

"I can give you a ride." I say.

I turn around and place her books next to mine in the truck. I slam the lid shut and walk around to the drivers seat. I pop open the door and climb in. I start the car and buckle up, waiting for Nudge to do the same.

"So how long have you been at the university?" I ask as I back out of the parking lot.

"Just a few weeks. I'm majoring in politics. I'm interested in the military." She fills in.

I give her an odd look. "The military?"

My eyes run over her perfectly curled hair and make up covered face. She rolls her eyes and laughs a little.

"Yes I know. I don't dress or act like I want something to do with the military, but I have always thought it was interesting."

"But not enough to join it?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Nope, but I do want to help them. You know bring them home more often, make them more comfortable over seas, the whole nine yards."

I nod finally understand what she means. "Which is where the politics come in at."

"Yeah. I get a chance to tour the Fort Hood military base tomorrow!" She says excitedly.

"That's great!" I tell her while taking one last turn to get to the university.

"You think so?" She asks me.

I shrug and stop the car. "Yeah, why not? You want to help people who are helping us. Makes sense."

She turns towards me and her eyes go wide and her bottom lip pokes out. "Will you come with me?"

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Please Max! I don't want to go alone!" She pleads.

I sigh and look at her. Her eyes are still big and wide and her bottom lip is trembling, just like my resolve.

"Fine, what time?"

"Five." Nudge says with a wide smile.

"Okay. I will come and pick you up at five." I say.

She launches herself across the car and crashes into me with a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She practically screams in my ear.

I pat her back awkwardly. "You're welcome."

She finally lets go of me and opens up her door. I pop the trunk for her. She shuts the door with her hip and grabs her books. With a firm slam Nudge walks away from the car with one last wave.

_The Next Day_

I untie the red apron and roll it up. I stuff it into my bag and quickly strip out of my work clothes. Before Rachet and Holden comes barling in I quickly slip on a pair of black shorts and a dark purple tank top. I unleash my hair and let it fall messily around my shoulders. I push my feet into my converse and quickly lace them up.

As I stand up the door comes bursting in. Both Kate and Ratchet tumbles into the door in a heavy make-out session. My jaw drops and my hands quickly shield my eyes.

"Woah! Another person is in the room!" I alert them.

I uncover my eyes to see Kate's face and neck covered in a blush while Ratchet is smiling with pride.

"Sorry Maxie. I thought you would have left by now." Ratchet says while stilling smiling like an idiot.

"Uh nope not yet." I tell him and turn around and stuff my clothes into the bag and grab it. "But I am leaving now."

Before either of them are can say something else I quickly brush pass the horny couple and book it down the hall.

"Hey babe."

I freeze at his voice and roll my eyes dramatically. I turn around to glare at my favorite. Please note the sarcasm.

"Max, my name is Max. It isn't a very hard name. Quite common actually." I tell him.

"Where are you off to in a hurry, babe?" He asks completely ignoring what I said just seconds ago.

"Fort Hood. Not that it is any of your business." I bite.

His goofy side grin falls off his face and his dark eyes vanish of any playfulness.

"Why are you going there?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'm going with a friend. She wanted me to go with you, and if I don't leave soon I will be late." I say.

Before he could say anything else I spin sharply around and walk out of the building like I am on a mission.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I am really sorry! If you don't hate me too much please leave a review!**


	4. That's Not My Name

Chapter Four:

I toss my bag and apron into the passenger seat and jab the keys into the car. The air and the radio come on full blast. I jump and quickly turn down the air and the radio. Without a backwards glance I turn and rip my car into reverse and screech out of the parking lot leaving black tire marks on the asphalt.

It is amazing on how just a few words can make me so angry! How dare he call me 'babe'! Again! I have told him twice now that my name is Max. It isn't that hard of a name to remember! Way easier than the name Fang. I roll my eyes and pull up into the parking lot of the universities.

I park the car in front of a very different looking Nudge, so different that I barely even wanted to unlock the door for her. Her wild curly hair from yesterday is now pin straight and pulled back into an elegant ponytail. She wears sleek black slacks and a bright red blouse with a scoop neck.

She darts up from the park bench and runs to the car with a notepad under her arm and her purse on her elbow. Her perfectly done eyes are narrowed and livid with fire. She yanks open the door and throws herself into my ratty old-but new to me car-and buckle up.

"Sorry I'm—"I start but she cuts me off.

"I don't care, just drive! We can't be late or they won't let us in!" She says.

Confusion sets in and I turn to her. "Won't let us in? I thought you were getting a private tour. You know the 'inside scoop'."

Nudge looks away from me and beings to play with her ponytail. "Mhm eakin n" She murmurs.

I blink and shake my head. "What?"

She huffs and turns and faces me. "We are sneaking in with a middle school field. trip"

My jaw drops. "We are what?" I nearly yell.

"Oh, just drive and I will explain!" She exasperate.

I sigh and I push the gas pedal so hard that both mine and Nudge's back get shoved into the back of my seats. We drive in complete silence until we hit a red light. I look back over to Nudge and give her a look. She avoids my gazes and plays on her iPhone.

"Nudge!" I say.

She sighs. "Fine! I kept calling and calling but they then told me not to come and that I can't have a personal tour." She explains.

"So what are we going to do if we get caught?" I ask.

"Run." She shrugs.

"What?! We can't run!" I tell her. "It is the freaking Army! Not the cops!"

"Well it is either try to escape or get thrown in prison and become potion terrorists." She shrugs again.

I sigh and place my head on the steering wheel. "Being your friend, Nudge, will never be boring."

I pull up into the parking lot of the Army base and I kill the engine. I pull out the keys and close my eyes and send out a quick prayer. _Please don't let me become a permeate terrorist._

"You coming?" Nudge yells through the window. I look over to see her looking around the empty bland parking lot.

I sigh again and climb out the car. I click the lock button and walk in pace with Nudge. It looked exactly how I would have picture it. It was dirty and bland. It had an air of seriousness that I did not like at all. I nearly run into Nudge when she slams on her breaks.

"Why the sudden stop?" I ask and look up from the dirt covered ground.

I see to large and long buses come to a squeaking halt. At once the doors swing open and a bunch of middle schoolers come swarming out of the buses.

"Quick! Blend in!" Nudge squeals and pushes herself into the wave of middle schoolers.

"How?" I yell at her. "I'm two feet taller than them!"

She doesn't hear me so I huff and sink down a couple a of inches and try to blend in as best as I could. We get through the first gate with no problem, but the second one is where we had issues. Both Nudge and I get stopped by a strict looking solider who is in a sharp-looking uniform.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I am not allowed to let anyone who isn't apart of the field trip in the compound." He says with a blank face and monotone.

"We are with the field trip." Nudge says in a higher pitched voice while batting her eyes.

I raise my eyebrow at her bold move. Her and Kate would get along just great.

"No ma'am you're not. Y'all are high school students."

I snort. "College." I correct.

He opens his mouth to reply to me.

"Patterson." A deep voice calls out.

We all turn around to see a pale tall lean but muscular guy in a matching uniform. His hair is cut short and he has translucent blue eyes.

"Hello James." Patterson says.

"Why don't you go ahead and let the women in?" He says.

I can't help but notice how he doesn't actually look at _us_ but in our general direction.

"I have orders from Knight to not let any unauthorized citizens into the compound today." Patterson says.

James rolls his eyes. "You let me worry about Knight. Now let them in."

Patterson looks at James with pure hatred and I am pretty sure he rather shoot us than let us in, but he did anyways. Nudge gave Patterson a smirk with a raised eyebrow. He just glared at her. With reluctance from Patterson a loud bell shrills through the air and the chain fence swings open. We both walk through and I give Patterson one last glance. We follow behind James with Nudge nipping on his heels.

"So what brings you to beautiful ladies to my humble home?" James says with a kind voice.

"I want to interview you and some other soldiers-preferably one from different sections so I know what I am up against."

James stops and Nudge slams on her breaks and I stumble in to her.

"And why would someone like you want to know how we are?" James asks.

Nudge presses her lips together. "So I can help people like you in the future." She snaps at him and puts her hands on her hips.

James nods and a smile breaks out on his face. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Nudge rolls her eyes but I couldn't help but _not _notice the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Iggy by the way." He says.

"Nudge."

"Max."

When I said my name his jaw dropped a little but he quickly recovered.

"I am in charge of every bomb on this base. I have made most of them myself, and did I mention that I am blind?"

"You're what?" I nearly scream with disbelief.

"Blind." He says slowly like we are dumb.

"And you make bombs?" Nudge asks intrigued as she scribbles his quotes down.

"Yeah. I can feel the electricity pumping through the wires. Kind of awesome!" He says with a goofy smile. "I wish my commander was here, but he always disappears. He is pretty cool, but kind of quiet."

I nod and sigh. This is going to be a long tour.

**Author's Note: A major filler and the part of romance will be coming soon, I promise. I just had to get a foundation going. And if it still isn't clear yes Fang is a solider! Please review and let me know what you think! Also please don't hate me for the long wait. I won't ditch this book! REVIEW!**


End file.
